Life After Death
by Unspoken Flame
Summary: After 3rd Impact Shinji and Asuka wake on a beach. Soon after people start to reappear. Recovering from the aftermath of 3rd Impact, the survivors try to return to their lives before Evas and Angels. This is my first fic. Rating may change in the future.
1. Prologue Shinji

_**AN: I don't own Evangelion. If I did it would have more puppies.**_

I had to decide. I don't know why I was the only one but I had to decide alone. Would I live alone in this world of memories or, would I revive the world to what it used to be…before the Angels? Would that be wise? I would still be alone. I would still be unappreciated. Even without my father there I would still be an outcast. No one would love me. Not even my father loved me when I was alive and that wouldn't stop him now that he was dead. I have nothing to live for…nothing at all. But all of those memories…

Everyone that I knew had such good memories…things that made them happy. Family, friends or even kind strangers made them have such happy lives. None of them were alone. None of them did anything to deserve to die. If I decided to just let them all stay in this world then I wouldn't be human. I would just be a selfish bastard like my father. I don't ever want to be like my father. Never!

I woke up and the world was nothing from what I remember it. The sky used to be blue but was now a terrible blood red. The beach that I had awoken on was fine but the water was LCL. The mass production Eva's were all over the ocean and the image of Rei from the 3rd Impact was dissolving into the LCL. _That must be how the world will be coming back. When they do come back..._ When I looked to the side of me I noticed that there was someone there. _Asuka? _She was in her plug suit and had a bandage along her arm and a patch over her eye. She looked like she was in so much pain…remembering something or dreaming, whichever didn't matter, as long as he wasn't alone. As long as she was ok.

I remember her memories the most. She was a lot like me but had others to be with. Her mother may have died terribly and her father may have abandoned her, but at least she had others to be with. People who would keep her company or make her feel welcome. She had it so much better then me. But…her mothers' death…that was the one memory that was the worst. She witnessed her mothers' death and it was because of her. Not really but she thought it was her fault. Her mother had killed herself thinking that the doll that was with her was her little girl. It wasn't her fault. She was nothing but a little girl. Just a little girl who loved her mother's and wanted her approval. Much like how I wanted my father's approval. I don't know how I would have felt if I was in her shoes. She had a much more mature outlook at that age and to see that made much more sense. Had I seen my mother do the same, I may have had a different outlook at life too, but I didn't. I saw here go in the Eva and never return. I didn't know what happened so I didn't react too strongly. But Asuka…Asuka saw her hanging from the rafters. That is something no one should ever see. I don't blame her if she put up barriers like she had before. I would do the same. I did do the same.

She looked so cold. I decided to take a walk into the city to see what I could find. The city was nothing of what it used to be. All of the tall buildings were destroyed or knocked down. Only the 1st to 3rd floor buildings were left standing. I found a convenience store still intact through all of the rubble and destroyed cars. Through a quick search I found some medical supplies and bandages. A blanket wasn't too hard to find either. After eating some instant noodles, I went back to the beach and set to re-bandaging Asuka. Her arm was easy but the eye was a problem. Since I didn't want to injury her anymore I decided to not do anything to it yet. When finished I placed the blanket over her and sat back.

I didn't want her to freak out if she saw me when she woke up. I knew how she would react so I left the bandages and left. Picking myself up, I moved behind a dune a few yards behind her. It was cold and I didn't grab a second. Curling into a ball I feel asleep.

_**Author's Note: I got bored so I whipped up a quick Shinji POV prologue. I hope you like it and more will come if I get bored.**_

_**-Unspoken Flame**_

_This fic is not the final draft. Will be fine tuned as soon as possible._


	2. Prologue Asuka

Life After Death

By Unspoken Flame

_I don't own Evangelion, I just mess up the brilliance that it is._

The rain fell in a disorderly pattern. Like it always has; like my life. I have been through so much in the past but I just don't care anymore. I don't care if I am sad, or happy, or mad. As long as I am alive I will be ok.

Alive…I wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for him. I would be a memory in an endless sea of memories. Not even a glimmer of what I used to be. In there, no one cared about you. No one cared who you were or what you did. To some it would be a perfect existence. The old "Me" would have loved it. The "Me" before the final battle. Before I woke up from my coma. I would have just laid back and accepted it.

But after I woke up in my Eva, I felt renewed. Like every single barrier that I had ever put up had been shattered and would never be put up again. I loved my mother but I no longer cared about what happened in the past. I wanted to put that behind me and move on. I have friends and people that care about me here. She wasn't going to be the last person in my life that loved me. I wanted to get married and have children. Children...I had never thought of children before but oh how I wanted to have children. I just wanted to be a mother with beautiful children and a loving husband. Nothing else would have made me happier. Not Eva, not school. Nothing...

And then in a matter of minutes I was dead. The lance ripped through my Eva's arm and then through my eye. And I died. It happened so fast that the pain felt was for only a second, but it was a pain that I had never felt before and something that I could never describe. To sum it up…it hurt. But now that I think about it, I don't think I died. If anything I just passed out. If the pain was weaker and lasted longer, I may have died.

When I "woke up" I was in the sea of memories. Everyone that I knew, all of their memories flashed through my eyes. That is, most of the people. Misato, Rei, and Kaji were the only ones that I hadn't been able to see. I later learned why. My friends and the few family members that were still alive at the time memories became my own.

But the one that made the biggest impact was Shinji's, my hero. Some of his memories did anger me but the bulk of them made me feel awful. His life was full of so much pain…so much sadness. But what made me the most surprised was how alike we were. His mother died when he was a child and his father ignored him as well. He put up barriers to block the pain but in the end stopped. When my mother died and my father abandoned me completely, I still had others to stay with. Others that cared for me. Then after that I went to college and stayed with Kaji. But Shinji…Shinji had no one. He stayed with people who didn't give a damn about him and just ignored him. I think he would have been happy if they had beaten him. At least that would have meant that they noticed him. But he just took it and smiled or said sorry. I really shouldn't be so hard on him when he apologizes. He just thought that everything was always his fault. It wasn't his fault. Nothing was his fault. And he never cried. He just took it all in and moved on with that smile…that stupid, wonderful smile. I wish I was that strong. I didn't stop crying until I started college.

But some of his memories had made me happy. Like how he passed the time with his cello. His mother's cello. It was the only thing that he had left of her, not even a picture, and he wanted to remember her somehow. He practiced and played everyday and never stopped. He practiced when he was lonely, or sad, or just needed some time to himself (not that he didn't get enough of that already). He played wonderful music, just like his personality, beautiful and sweet.

And then it was all over. I was lying on a beach with my arm bandaged and a patch over my eye. I put my hand to my face to make sure that I still had an eye underneath the patch. With careful inspection I found that it was and left the patch alone. After I completely inspected myself I decided to inspect my surroundings. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. It was an endless wasteland. Buildings were in ruins and the sky was stained red. All of the mass production Eva units where hanging on crosses spanning across the ocean. The ocean… it was LCL. It was the horrible yellow liquid that we had to be immersed in when we got into our Eva's. I could smell it from here too. That fowl scent of blood. I didn't even smell of the ocean anymore. Just of LCL. Then it dawned on me. I woke up on Earth or what was left of it. Soon after my realization I began to get dizzy. Right before I blacked out something stirred in the corner of my eye.

I woke up some time later. It must have been a while because the sun was dipping lower in the sky. Trying to stand for the first time in who knows how long I was able to move around for a bit in the little light that was left. My legs wobbled for a bit but I was able to stand after a few tries. It was a little unnerving to have trouble walking at the age that I was at but I got over it. Then something wrapped around my feet causing me to trip. Good thing I was on a beach because a fell hard. Looking towards my feet I was able to see that it was a blanket. Someone else was here. Near the blanket were some medical supplies and bandages, including the bandages she was wearing before she blacked out. The idea that someone was alive with me made me happy and nervous at the same time. Cautiously looking around I found the culprit sleeping behind a dune, a fair distance behind where I had been sleeping. It had been Shinji. He was asleep and curled up into a ball. He looked cold and alone, but his face showed the tiniest hint of a smile. Not wanting him to catch cold, I made it back to the med supplies and blanket as fast as I could and brought them back to him. Wrapping him up in the blanket I moved to his side and lay next to him. I had no idea what I was going to do now but at least it wouldn't be alone. At least I would be with a friend, someone that I care about. I laid there for a while and was about to go to sleep until the rain started. Moving closer to Shinji, I decided to wrap myself in the blanket as well. He moved only slightly and showed small signs of tensing up but just as quickly he sighed and relaxed. Wrapping my arm around him to keep warm I pulled the rest of the blanket over us both. It was raining and I didn't care. I didn't care because I was alive and someone cared about me. As long as I was alive and someone cared about me I could get through anything.

TBC…

**_Author's Note: So this is my first POSTED fic. I hope you all enjoy it so far. I will continue it in the future but only until I get my ideas together and have time. I want to thank certain authors for inspiration: Axel Terizaki, Crimson Goddess, Strike Fiss, Chewie, Red Horseman, SDB, and Hououza (more to come). You have all written such beautiful works and have moved me in many ways, one which caused me to write this fic. If any of you read this please, if you will, leave me a review and email me how my writing is and what I could do to improve it. Thank you._**

**_Now to talk about this fic. I want Asuka to have been changed by what she saw through instrumentality and the 3rd Impact. I will still keep her cocky and carefree but she would not be in denial. More like playing hard to get and Asuka-like teasing or the normal actions of a shy school girl (but how you could call Asuka shy, I have no idea). Shinji is going to be a tough case. He will be distraught about killing the entire race (even though they will all be coming back except for those killed before 3rd Impact) and will need a lot of help and support from a "friend". He will still be the same Shinji, just a little sadder and will need a lot of support to break through his emotional barriers. I hope my story can meet all of my expectations, and yours as well._**

**_Just a warning, when I do continue it I won't be updating on a regular basis. Just when I have time. Sorry for the inconvenience. _**

**_Also, if anyone is good with grammar and sentence structure, knows classical music pieces, knows German, or knows traditional German/Japanese food outside of sausage and sushi (I could look it up myself but that would make my writing take even longer then it will already) please give me an email. I would appreciate it._**

_**-Unspoken Flame**_

_This fic is not the final draft. Will be fine tuned as soon as possible._


	3. Proof of Life

My dream was very weird and very wonderful. My first dream was almost like an alternate universe. It was Japan but there was no NERV, or at least the NERV I knew. There was no fear of Angels because there were no Angels, or at least none of the giant organic death type. But there was one angel. Her name was Asuka and she was trying to wake me up for school. We were going to school together, and she was waking me up. I wanted to do that for so long with her but she always left before me. I lazily got up after her constant yelling and went to put some clothes on. She moved outside to let me change but I could see her try to get a peek. When I was finished I went to the kitchen to make breakfast but found it already made…by my mom. In my mind I was so happy to see her. My father was there reading a paper, but he wasn't like the Gendo that I knew. He was sane. Sane and with my Mother, the only person who I think could keep him in check. I ate some toast and walk to school with Akane.

"Make sure you tell your mother that we are coming over for dinner this Friday", my mother said.

"Will do, Mrs. Ikari" yelled back Asuka. She still had her mother. I felt so happy for her.

We argued much like we did in real life but I could tell it was just for fun. She loved to have me as a friend and so did I. This was just a game that we played, to confuse others. Then, out of no where, a girl ran into me sending us both flying. I landed on my ass and she did the same. Looking up I noticed who it was, Rei. I wanted to yell out, "REI!" but I couldn't because at that exact moment I noticed her panties were showing. She did realize it at first because she was rubbing her injured butt. She hopped up and said, "Watch where you are going" before she ran in the opposite direction of us. Asuka started to chase her yelling at her, "Why should we watch out. You bumped into us!" Getting over my blush I called her back and we walked the rest of the way. Kensuke was there and Toji, with all of his limbs, were there waiting. They pulled me away from Asuka and started to talk with me. Asuka looked disappointed but moved over to Hikari.  
"Come on. Sensei is almost here."

As soon as Toji said that a blue sports car zoomed into view and slide into a parking space. Out stepped a very, beautiful Misato. All 3 of use yelled and whooped. She just smiled and posed, then walked into the school. A few seconds later, she started class.

"Ok class. We got a new student. Her name is Ayanami Rei. Say hello to her."

Inside I was freaking out, but my dream self didn't care. He didn't know. Rei walked into the room, then he reacted, and so did she.

"YOU! You're from that street corner. What are you doing here?" We both said at the same time.

"You almost made me late for class"

"He made you late? You bumped into him."

"So, I was in a rush. And did you look at my panties?" I blushed again. Asuka noticed it but ignored it.

"Sensei, do something" Misato had taken a seat and was watching.

"Why? This is far too entertaining."

"What do you care? It's not like you're together." Asuka and I both blushed.

"Hehe. That's our married couple they are always like that" someone yelled. The argument went on for a bit more until Misato broke it up, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy smiling to myself. Then the dream moved on to another.

I dreamt that everyone was around me: Asuka, Rei, Misato, my mother, my father, everyone one at school and at NERV. Everyone. They were cheering me on and congratulating me, like I had saved everyone. I was a hero to them. I loved that feeling. That feeling of being loved. To them, I was the most important person to them and it made me feel warm. It almost felt like someone was holding onto me; hugging me. Oh how I missed to be hugged. I have needed a hug for a long time and never was about to get one. I looked around for the hugger and found Asuka latch onto my back. Turning in her arms I returned the hug and closed my eyes, still smiling.

This is when I woke up. I didn't open my eyes but I was awake. I wanted to go back to sleep but I still felt asleep. I could still feel Asuka hugging me. I could still feel loved. When I opened my eye lids I was surprised to see what I saw. It was Asuka, holding onto me, with the blanket around us both. She looked a little cold but didn't feel it. I held her tighter, she moaned out my name. Once again, my smile returned. Resting my chin on her forehead I inhaled her scent. She smelled of small traces of the LCL but the rain seemed to have washed that out. Every once and a while I would smell a bit of her shampoo and I would just melt. It was then that I decided that I would try to stop being so spineless. I would do what I wanted and wouldn't feel bad about myself all the time. I would love those that I cared about and help them if they needed to be helped. I would be the hero that I should be. I would be loved. Then I committed my first spineless act. I kissed her. I kissed Asuka the way I had wanted to in a long time. She may not have liked it or may not have liked me afterwards but I wanted to do it for a long time; ever since I last almost kissed her in her sleep. She woke up very quickly and jumped a little but I held her down. I wasn't going to force her to do it; if she tried to push me away I would stop. But she didn't. She accepted it and returned the kiss. It was beautiful and perfect. The best way to prove that you were alive.

* * *

_Ok. I got bored again. So here is an update. Please write reviews. I like to see how people like my work. Night._

_-Unspoken Flame _


End file.
